Middle of night
by Linpon
Summary: Even she was close to him like this, she couldn't hear his heartbeat, in fact, she'd never heard his heartbeat before though there were plenty of times he held her tight against his chest. She had never asked him if he had a heart. She didn't care. Who cared if a vampire had a heart or not anyway...


Haruhi was awoken by an arm snaking around her waist. She could feel someone climbing on her bed as the mattress was sinking down by the additional weight. The girl was about to cry in panic but a cold deep voice whispered to her ears calmed her down

"I'm cold" It's was him and this wasn't the first time he sneaked to her bed in the middle of night. His strong arm pulled her flat to his chest. He held her tight and rested his chin on her head. She could hear his deep slow breaths and feel his cold as ice hand resting on her bare skin underneath the hem of her shirt. His hand was always cold, no, his body was always cold, the same as his heart. She wasn't sure if he had a heart. Even she was close to him like this, she couldn't hear his heartbeat, in fact, she'd never heard his heartbeat before though there were plenty of times he held her tight against his chest. She had never asked him if he had a heart. She didn't care. Who cared if a vampire had a heart or not anyway. With or without heart, they were all the same: Cold, emotionless, egoistic, bloodthirsty... and attractive. The first time seeing him, she had the feel of being attracted to him and it was not because of his good looking even though he was quite beautiful. Maybe a little more handsome than Tamaki, her first crush? No, she wouldn't go there. Before her mind could wander back to the day she first met him, the day she knew vampire existed, the male behind her snuggled down her neck.

"Are you hungry?" She asked still with her sleepy voice. He said her blood was his drug that why he couldn't leave her, that why he got into her life, stuck with her from that day. No, she wouldn't go there either. And maybe that's was her blood which made her feel so attracted to him. The attraction of them to each other was mutual.

"No" He said while licking the skin of her neck. His tongue caressed her skin almost lovingly. Many people thought they were lovers, even her father. She tried to explain while he didn't spare a thought about it, which made her a little upset. All he thought about was her blood, not her. She was just the source of his nurture. When he was hungry or more exact, thirsty, he would slowly lick her neck, his tongue was also cold and magically made the skin beneath it numb then his fang sunk down to suck her blood. He didn't took much blood from her, just enough to fade the thirst. He wanted her live, not immortal like him but as long as possible. Most of the time, he liked to taste her skin as just feeling her vein made him full he said. So tonight as some other nights, he just needed to feel her vein.

"Haruhi" He stopped and turned her back to face him. Her eyes met his and like many other times, she felt like lost in those onyx eyes. "I want something from you"

She hated it when he said he wanted something from her because she could never resist him. He asked and she would give, everything as he wanted. But beside her blood, what did he want from her?

"More blood?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"No more blood" His lip curled up a light smile. He never smiled just smirked but tonight he smiled at her. His eyes were even twinkling in some kind of happy mood "I want to taste you" He could always taste her and never bothered to ask, why did this time he ask for her permission? "Here" He raised his hand and traced her lower lip with his thumb and her heart suddenly drummed in her ribcage. For the first time she wished to be heartless like him so he wouldn't hear her racing heartbeat. Her cheeks burnt furiously. Could he feel it beneath his cold hand? Too busy with her thoughts, Haruhi didn't notice she stayed silent before his demand, so he asked again politely and a bit hesitantly. "Can I?" He was always confident and now he was hesitate to ask for kissing her or as his words tasting her lips.

"Umh" was all the sound could escape her throat. And his smile went wider. Haruhi felt like being treated, first he smiled at her and then gave her an even brighter smile. Her stomach was growing a glow of happiness. Maybe she understood why her father had been so happy when looking at her mother's smile. She watched him close his eyes and slowly lean down, put his lips on hers. She also closed her eyes because most beautiful things in this world couldn't be seen by eyes. If this was a dream, she wished to never wake up.

Then Haruhi felt an arm snaking around her waist, she opened her eyes again when a cold deep voice whispered to her ears "I'm cold"


End file.
